The following is a method and apparatus for a secure locking system, more particularly a method and device for locking an elevator or transport system.
Mechanical hoisting systems such as elevators and dumbwaiters require a reliable mechanism to limit access to the system and prevent unwanted injuries. All such hoisting systems have at least two points of entry and may have more depending upon the number of floors served and whether the lift is designed to be accessible from more than one point of entry on any floor. At every station is an entry door equipped with a form of locking mechanism, or interlock, that prevents the door from opening unless the lift is in place at that door. Interlocks are typically used to insure proper locking, allowing the elevator door to only open when the elevator is present and preventing opening when it is unsafe to do so. The interlock typically is mounted to a door frame and is compatible with a locking fixture, or keeper, mounted to the door. The interlock and keeper engage to create a secure locking connection that is typically controlled by an electromechanical device that is activated when an electrical current is applied.
There is described herein a hoisting system having at least one hoistway door movable between an open position and a closed position, a locking apparatus having an elongated housing with an interior channel and at least one keeper-receiving opening communicating with one side of the channel, a slider member movable through the channel into a position at least partially closing the keeper-receiving opening, a drive member for selectively advancing the slider member at least partially across the keeper-receiving opening and for selectively retracting the slider member away from the keeper-receiving opening, and a keeper mounted on a swinging door for slidable advancement transversely across the path of advancement of the slider member whereupon advancement of the slider member partially closing the opening will engage the keeper member to retain the hoistway door in a closed position. The above and other features will become more readily appreciated and understood from a consideration of the following detailed description of different embodiments when taken together with the accompanying drawings in which: